


hook line and sinker

by dmasiv



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmasiv/pseuds/dmasiv
Summary: Kosaka Nao doesn't come with a manual.
Relationships: Tomita Suzuka/Kosaka Nao
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	hook line and sinker

**Author's Note:**

> deliriously written in an hour in-between assignments

Kosaka Nao isn’t human. Else Suzuka would know by now how to deal with her.

This is the only logical explanation devoid of admittance that Nao might have hated her with every fiber of her very cute being. Though going by her very personalized judgement, she finds the idea of Nao finding her presence intolerable to be nonsensical considering how:

  1. Kosaka Nao is a nice person. So nice that she’s willing to overlook Miho’s almost-entirely-vile personality.
  2. Suzuka knows how to play nice by staying out of Nao’s lane a good half the time. She had pretended to sleep that one time she came to work so early there was only Nao reading a hardcover novella inside. Suzuka came out of this fateful encounter seeing spots for hours after jamming her eyes shut for too long.



So the one time she let the thought of Kosaka Nao (cutely) tiptoe around the extra-dimensional part of her brain that processes insecure thoughts, Suzuka popped the curious question.

“Does Nao, like, you know, dislike me?”

Konoka, solitary observer of Suzuka’s interpersonal relationships, then said in her deadpanest tone possible, “I dunno. I gotta see you two  _ talk  _ first.”

The first step that she needs to take is, of course, to talk to Nao about anything that isn’t work-related.  _ Hey let’s take a pic together  _ doesn’t quite count.

Suzuka sees an opportunity in that there’s only the second generation members lounging in their dressing room as everyone else’s doing their part of the recording. 

Nao is usually seen fiddling with her phone or chatting with Manamo in their little bubble of Deep Talk or sleeping hunched over the desk. Lady luck seems to be on her side as the Kosaka Nao for the day seems to be having fun staring off into the wall. 

The zeroth step taken: consult Nao's friend on what to talk about. 

Suzuka scans the room. 

Nibu is on her Switch, and you can’t disturb Nibu when she’s on her Switch.

There’s Miho role-playing the captain of a pirate ship, Hiyori the navy and Hina the transport barrel carrying oil. Suzuka pretends she’s seen nothing.

There’s Konoka, but she’s on her second day of her period. Suzuka doesn’t even dare to look her way.

There’s Miku on her phone while her Switch is charging. Perfect. Suzuka approaches her in one-one-two steps that scream giddy impatience.

“Hey.” Suzuka pulls herself a chair beside Miku’s. “What do you and Nao usually talk about?”

Miku raises a suspicious brow. “Stuff?”

“Like, like  _ what  _ stuff?”

“Uhh, happenings. Work. Funny stuff that Akari said. The weather.”

“Oh no.”

It does seem like Miku picks up on the distress in her eyes. “She really likes  _ Haikyuu _ .”

“I kinda don’t vibe well with volleyball after that one time Miho used a ball they prepared for props and spiked a good one at my ass.”

“No! I mean, the series. There’s a  _ manga  _ and an ongoing  _ anime  _ for it and she’s  _ really  _ into it. She gets really cute when she talks about her interests, you know.”

“Um, I didn’t know.”

Miku freezes, realizing her misstep. “Now you do.”

“Crap, I’m not into  _ anime _ .”

Thankfully, Miku is kind enough to look up “ _ Haikyuu _ ” on her phone for Suzuka. In a shocking turn of events, the “volleyball” series conjures up drawn scenarios of two-dimensional men kissing and touching each other in all the romance-coded places. The actual volleyball seems to take a backseat to the romantic bonds between these sweaty men.

“Huh, the Google search results are all  _ ships _ …” 

Suzuka hears Miku muttering under her breath. As much as she’d like to ask Miku why she’s talking about ships when there’s not a single pic of a ship in sight, Suzuka is struggling to look unfazed.

… is this what Nao is  _ really  _ into?

Does that mean Nao  _ considers  _ the unholy bond between people of the same genders to  _ not  _ be unholy?

“You should give it a whirl, Suzu. Then talk to Nao about it, she’s been trying to get me to read it but it’s just not my thing.”

“Oh yeah, haha, yup! This  _ Haikyuu  _ hot mess seems to be right down my alley!”

“Y, you like  _ Haikyuu _ ?”

Suzuka turns her head around with the intensity of an owl. There’s Nao behind her, most probably here for Miku.

“Yeah! I think! I’m thinking of picking it up, actually!”

Something lights up in Nao’s eyes in a way that Suzuka (personally) has never seen before, and in turn, it cranks up the brilliance that Nao carries until she’s practically the sole light source of the entire room. Suzuka’s heart rattles, unannounced.

The reality of it is that there’s no way Kosaka Nao dislikes her because:

  1. Kosaka Nao is a very nice person, so nice that she’s giving Suzuka a full lecture on how to fall down the _Haikyuu_ hole ( _Ahaha_ _!_ ) . To go with the _anime_ or the _manga_. Where to start. _You're going to like Oikawa-san,_ she says.
  2. Suzuka knows how to play her cards now because she has the power of _anime_ and _manga_ on her side AND Nao is apparently quite passionate about a series with an abundant amount of homosexual relationships.



She has Miku to thank for.

* * *

The next day, Tomita Suzuka is no longer human after her marathon run of  _ Haikyuu _ . She takes the seat beside Miku after shooing Nibu out of it with the death trapped in her glare.

And she breaks. “It’s JUST volleyball.”

“Oh. Oh well.” Miku offers her a sorry ply of tissue.

And today too, Nao approaches them, most probably for Miku. “Suu!”

“She gave you a nickname!"

The moping dries up in a second. “Oh my god. Thank god for volleyball.”

  
  
  



End file.
